Ichigo Dies! Orihime, the Cry of Sorrow!
Ichigo Dies! Orihime, the Cry of Sorrow! 'is the two hundred and seventieth-first episode of the Bleach anime. Statistics *Original Airdate: May 18th, 2010 *English Airdate: *Opening Song: ChAngE *Ending Song: Stay Beautiful *Manga Chapters: Chapter 349, Chapter 350, Chapter 351. *Kanji: 一護死す！織姫、悲痛の叫び！ *Romaji: "Ichigo shisu! Orihime, hitsu no sakebi!"'' *Arc: The Fake Karakura Town Arc Summary Orihime Inoue is horrified as she witnesses Ulquiorra Cifer blasting a Cero Oscuras through Ichigo Kurosaki's chest. Ulquiorra throws Ichigo off the tower, while Orihime frantically rushes to save him. However, she is stopped by Ulquiorra, who tells her that it is useless to try to save him. As Ulquiorra tries to make himself clear, Uryū Ishida appears behind him to attack, but Ulquiorra easily blocks the attack. Uryū uses Licht Regen, but it has no effect on him. Ulquiorra tells the Quincy that he is surprised, as he thought Uryū was one of Ichigo's more calm friends. Uryū responds by stating that he is calm, which is why he will be able handle Ulquiorra in a fight. Orihime reaches the area where Ichigo's body landed, and is truly horrified by what she sees. Uryū continues to attack Ulquiorra multiple times at different angles in an attempt to buy Orihime some time to heal Ichigo's injuries, but Ulquiorra effortlessly blocks all the attacks with his wings. With a flap of his wings, Ulquiorra sends Uryū flying into a tower. Ulquiorra asks Uryū if he is done yet and compliments him on his speed, saying that it is impressive for a Human. Uryū responds that he is not done and proceeds to use a Seele Schneider, but his wrist is instantly caught and injured by Ulquiorra. As Orihime attempts to heal Ichigo, she is distraught about what should she do, as she had always thought that Ichigo would always win and be alright. Uryū continues to fight Ulquiorra, but Uryū is easily countered at each attempt. Orihime watches in horror as Uryū is whipped by Ulquiorra's tail repeatedly and she desperately begs Ichigo for help. Deep down somewhere in Ichigo's soul, he acknowledges Orihime's cries. Ichigo orders himself to get up and protect Orihime. With that command, his body is re-animated, but not in his original form, but in a new Hollow Form. Ulquiorra comments that Ichigo should be dead and questions how he has taken that form. Ichigo does not reply, and instead, he gives out a loud roar. Ulquiorra concludes that Ichigo cannot understand him and proceeds to use his Cero Oscuras, but Ichigo counters by using his own Cero which is powerful enough to deflect the Espada's Cero. Ulquiorra denies that a Human can use Cero, no matter how much hey look like a Hollow. Ichigo uses Sonido and appears below Ulquiorra to use another Cero. Ulquiorra counters this time with Cero Oscuras and is shocked that Ichigo is able to deflect his it a second time. Ichigo appears behind Ulquiorra and cuts off his left arm, but Ulquiorra wais able to regenerate it immediately. Ulquiorra states that his greatest power is not his offensive abilities, but his regenerative ability; unlike the other Arrancar, he did not trade his regenerative powers for brute strength. He also comments that Ichigo cannot defeat him even if he is in his new form, if he stops to stare just because he ripped out an insignificant arm. With that said he proceeds to use his Lanza Del Relampago, and orders Ichigo not to come close to him as he does not want to set it off near him. Ulquiorra throws it towards Ichigo, who dodges the attack, which detonates in the the desert. Ulquiorra acknowledges his miss and states that it is hard to control. He creates another one quickly, but is easily overwhelmed by Ichigo's speed. Ulquiorra takes note that Ichigo had just used Sonido, instead of Shunpo, since he was unable to sense his reiatsu. Ulquiorra tries to land a blow on Ichigo with his weapon, but is blocked and detonated by Ichigo's bear hands. As the resulting smoke fades away, Ulquiorra finds himself staring into the face of Ichigo, who slashes through his horn and torso. Ulquiorra falls to the ground as an amazed Uryū and Orihime watch. Ulquiorra comments that the very idea of losing to a Human-turned-hollow is ridiculous. Ichigo stamps on his head and charges a Cero. Ulquiorra compliments him , saying that such a move is very "Hollow-like". Ulquiorra adds that he has no reason to live now that he has been defeated, and orders Ichigo to do it. Ichigo fires the point-blank Cero at Ulquiorra, causing a large explosion. Arrancar Encyclopedia While Ulquiorra continues to block Gin's eyes, Gin states that he will talk about Cero Oscuras. He explains that Espada in their release form can shoot a special type of Cero, and is several times more powerful than a normal Cero. A frustrated Gin pulls Ulquiorra's hands away from his eyes and asks how long is he going to keep that up. Ulquiorra responds by blinding Gin by firing two Cero Oscuras towards Gin's eyes, one for each eye. Characters in Order of Appearance # Ichigo Kurosaki # Ulquiorra Cifer # Orihime Inoue # Uryū Ishida # Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (flashback) Fights *Ichigo Kurosaki & Uryū Ishida vs. Ulquiorra Cifer: Final Fight Powers and Techniques Used '''Techniques used: * * * * * *Telekinesis Hollow techniques: * * * * Zanpakutō released: Bankai: * Resurrección used * * *New Hollow Form Censorship In the anime during his fight with Ulquiorra Cifer, Uryū is shown with his hand wounded rather than it being severed, as it was seen in the manga. Navigation Category:Episodes